Contra la gravedad
by Crossing Worlds
Summary: Deku lucha por su vida contra un villano que quiere asesinarlo. Uraraka logro escapar para pedir ayuda y los heroes van en camino, pero siendo Deku, su amor, decide ir a ayudarlo en lo que llegan los heroes profesionales. Ambos sabran que la gravedad esta en su contra. Deberan luchar contra el villano y la gravedad misma.
1. Ire a luchar ( 1 )

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Pasamos del mundo de los videojuegos al mundo del anime.**

 **Este fanfic es de Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia o como les guste llamarlo XD.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 *** No esta ubicado en alguna saga en especifico, por lo que se puede decir que no hay Spoilers.**

 *** IzuOcha o Dekuraka ( Una vez más ustedes deciden como llamarlo )**

 *** Apto para casi todos.**

 *** Hero Academia es propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, asi como parte del estudio BONES, que anima dicho manga.**

 **Aclarado y dicho esto...**

 **¡Qué comienze la historia!**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Una y otra vez cai al piso, la sangre perdida no era mucha; pero si continuaba asi, entonces perderia la pelea por no decir la vida.

La pelea se llevaba a cabo en el sótano de un edificio abandonado a casi las afueras de la ciudad. Este era propiedad de un grupo de criminales que aceptaban trabajos especificos por toneladas de dinero. El trabajo de esta ocasión consistia en matar a un aspirante a Heroe llamado Midoriya Izuku, quien habia causado problemas a la Liga de Villanos, recibierón la propuesta a cambio de dinero y ya acordado el trato se comenzo la busqueda de la victima.

A decir verdad no tardarón mucho en encontrarlo pues este andaba paseando cerca de por alli junto a una chica, la cual por desgracia logro escapar. Dandoles la prioridad de terminar el encargo lo mas pronto posible para escapar de los Heroes profesionales y matar a la chica antes de que de información de más.

La lucha era entre Deku contra un Villano capaz de ganar energía con solo tocar polvo. Este tenia ventaja con el sótano sucio y cubierto de polvo por doquier.

 _-"(La tengo muy difícil... debo escap...)"_ no termino de pensar al ser golpeado.

 _-"Hacer todos esos movimientos gastan energía, que suerte tengo de estar en esta pocilga"_

 _-"(Tiene la razón... con tanto cansancio_ , _la sangre perdida y la golpiza que me esta dando... solo puedo caer al piso... debo hacer... algo...)"_ Se puso de pie solo para caer, como si la gravedad estuviera en su contra.

Poniendose de pie una vez más, esquivo los golpes de aquel que lo quería muerto. Logro darle uno que otro puñetazo, aunque era muy probable el que acabara muriendo; ni pensaba en el lujo de morir. Necesitaba ver a Uraraka lo más pronto posible, por lo menos logro escapar a tiempo para no ser capturada.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sin nada de aire, llego a los teléfonos públicos, pues no encontraba su celular desde hace un par de dias. Puso la moneda y marco rapido el número de Aizawa Sensei para pedirle ayuda.

 _-"¡AIZAWA SENSEI, NECESITO SU AYUDA PRONTO!"_ Grito llena de pánico.

 _-"Calmate porfavor y dime que esta ocurriendo"_ dijo todo lo sereno posible, pues si se asusto al escucharla gritar de esa manera.

 _-"¡Deku fue secuestrado por unos villanos!, ¡Ayudelo antes de que lo maten!"_ Le rogo con más pánico y llanto.

 _-"¡Dame los detalles!"_

La llamada duro cerca de 2 minutos con Uraraka dando cada detalle que recordara, como lo es la ubicación del incidente, la apariencia del villano que los ataco para posteriormente llevarse a Deku antes de que la gente se diera cuenta.

Normalmente dejaría que los Profesionales se encargaran de todo esto; pero no estaba tranquila.

Aun y si quisiera ayudar, no contaba con experiencia. Pero era Deku, pensando en algo, se daba una vaga idea de donde tienen a Deku para ir a salvarlo y decidio.

 _-"Deku, no puedo tranquilizarme hasta hacer algo por mi misma, ire para alla y si mi Kosei no es de ayuda, ¡No me importa, te ayudare!"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **¡Aquí esta el avance!**

 **Mientras la pelea contra el villano continua, Uraraka vuelve a donde esta el edificio donde me tienen.**

 **Con ayuda de Koda y Sato entra para buscarme.**

Capítulo 2: Dentro del edificio.

 **¡Ve más alla!**

 **¡Plus Ultra!**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Antes que nada, si, yo les llamo Kosei.**

 **En el próximo capítulo veremos que hara Uraraka en lo que Aizawa Sensei llegue con refuerzos.**

 **¿Deku aguantara en lo que recibe ayuda?**

 **Porfavor sigan y denle a favorito.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Dentro del edificio ( 2 )

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Recibi 5 Favoritos y 4 Seguidores, puede que no sea la gran cosa; pero prueba que puedo llegar a escribir cosas que le gusten a la gente. De verdad ¡Muchas Gracias!, ahora pasamos a...**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 *** No esta ubicado en alguna saga en especifico asi que se puede decir que no hay Spoilers.**

 *** IzuOcha o Dekuraka ( Ustedes deciden como llamarlo )**

 *** Apto para casi todos.**

 *** Hero Academia es propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi asi como parte del estudio BONES que anima dicho manga.**

 **Aclarado y dicho esto...**

 **¡Qué comienze la historia!**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-" _( Fue hace tan solo 3 dias donde se nos dio la tarea de investigar sobre los factores sobre como prevenir un asalto, se nos dio la oportunidad de escoger a nuestro compañero. Me alégre mucho pues casi siempre se escogen los compañeros para cada cosa que hagamos en la academia. No dude ni un segundo en ir hacia Deku para trabajar juntos, no puedo evitarlo pues... ni yo se; supongo que desprende Valentía y Entusiasmo. Fuimos casi a las afueras de la ciudad y vimos formas de prevenir asaltos, lástima que no pudimos utilizar la información. Un sujeto trato de capturarnos, Deku logro golpear al sujeto en la cara y aturdirlo. Me dijo que Corrieramos y lo hice muy rápido gracias a que utilice mi Kosei en mi misma, termine viendo como se llevaba a Deku como si nada a un edificio cercano. )"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 _-"Deku"_ Uraraka no dejo de correr desde que llamo a Aizawa Sensei y este dijo que pedíria ayuda. Paro cuando estaba casi enfrente del edificio que parecía abandonado.

-" _Uraraka, por aqui"_

 _-"Koda, Sato. ¿Como fue que...?"_

 _-"Un pajarito dijo que necesitaban ayuda, literalmente, Koda y yo vinimos a ver el edificio donde tienen a Midoriya."_ Sato le explico mientras Koda solo se la pasaba asintiendo continuamente.

Voltearón los 3 hacia el edificio, de repente se escucho el sonido de un celular. Sato saco de su bolsillo un celular, era de Uraraka.

-" _¡Perdón, se me olvido dartelo!. Lo dejaste en mi casa el dia que los invite a probar galletas de chocolate. Aqui tienes."_

Uraraka tomo su teléfono celular para ver una llamada perdida de Hagakure. Unos pocos segundos recibio un mensaje de esta.

\- " _Uraraka, tu y Midoriya deben venir a el mercado que esta cerca del rio. Venden un perfume que huele muy bien. Hey, te apuesto que con eso Midoriya puede llegar a besar..."_ Cerro el teléfono de golpe mientras salia vapor de su cabeza.

-" _¿Qué decia el mensaje como para que te pongas asi?"_

 _-"¡NADA, NO DECÍA NADA!"_ Esta grito mientras se cubría la cara toda roja.

Abrio el celular nuevamente y vio la foto que cubría el menu.

Era la foto que se tomo con Deku el dia que fuerón a casa de Sato. La foto mostraba a estos 2 jóvenes sonriendo a la cámara mientras sostenian una galleta. Algo adorable.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Una semana atrás**

Las galletas le sabían a lo mas glorioso del mundo. Comia y comia aunque paro cuando vio a Deku apartado del resto mientras se concentraba en un libro de técnicas de combate.

Dejo de comer y se acerco a el.

-" _Deku, ¿No quieres probar estas galletas?, son muy buenas"._

 _-"No gracias Uraraka, estoy viendo forma de mejorar mis movimientos en combate; pero se me dificulta"._

 _-"Llevas con ese libro todo el dia, unete a la reunión"._

 _-"Estoy bien, gracias"._

Lo siguiente que supo fue que su libro flotaba y alguien lo cargaba con una cómica expresión de molestia.

-" _Uraraka porfavor bajamé"._

 _-"No, relajate un poco con tus amigos"._

 _-"Esta bien, me tomare un descanso"._

Este la probo y le gusto tanto que tomo varias mas.

Para la chica de la gravedad Zero fue especial ese momento pues veia la sonrisa de el jóven de pelo verde. Ambos se tomaron una fotografía para recordar esa reunión.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La emoción del momento provoco que olvidara su celular, por un descuido suyo tardo en comunicarse para pedir ayuda. Hablando de ayudar...

-" _Chicos se los pido, ayudenme a entrar"._

Ambos aun sabiendo de los problemas, decidierón salvar a Midoriya. Koda se alejo un poco de sus compañeros y llamo a un pajarito para ayudarles.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ese villano cada que se agotaba se dirigía a tocar el polvo mas cercano para ir nuevamente a golpearlo. Este proceso parecía repetirse mas a como hace unos 20 minutos. ¿Había un limite? De ser asi debia aprovecharlo para intentar escapar.

La energía ganada duraba 5 minutos, luego 3, ahora solo duraba cerca de 1 minuto y medio.

Esquivo con dificultad los golpes, cuando el villano se dio la vuelta para recuperar energía, lo rebaso. Subio unas escaleras y se escondio en una especie de Dojo de Kung - Fu. Este se recargo en la pared y empezo a respirar. hasta que se abrio la puerta.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Habia un total de 4 villanos en la planta baja según el pajaro que mando Koda.

Entrarón al edificio y comenzo la lucha.

Sato se comio un muffin y gano fuerza para golpear repetidas veces a uno de ellos.

Koda mando al pajaro para distraer a otro villano y atarlo con una cuerda que encontro.

Uraraka se enfrento a los otros 2, los elevo al aire y los estrello al piso con su fuerza fisica, noqueandolos.

-" _Liberar"._

Koda llamo la atención de la jóven con señas y le mostro unas escaleras al siguiente piso. Oyerón pisadas de la blanta baja y se escondierón con temor de mas villanos. Vierón pasar a otro villano el cual Uraraka reconocio, era el que ataco al pobre Deku. Parecia algo golpeado pero con mucha energía.

-" _Un buen descanso es la mejor forma de ganar energía. Ahora, ¿donde se escondio ese mocoso?, probablemente en la oficina del siguiente piso o en el Dojo pues los siguientes pisos estan peor de polvo"._

Este subio las escaleras y los chicos salierón del escondite.

-" _Aten a todos los villanos, antes de que intenten escapar, yo ire a salvar a Deku"._

Koda intento detenerla pero era tarde, subio las escaleras.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **¡Aquí esta el avance!**

 **Uraraka volvio para salvarme lo malo es que el villano nos tiene a ambos. Ella usa su Kosei pero tiene demasiados problemas. Debemos sobrevivir, ¡Ambos saldremos de esta!**

Capítulo 3: Mi Kosei no me detendra.

 **Ve más allá**

 **¡Plus Ultra!**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Trate de hacerlo más largo, espero y haya sido de su agrado.**

 **La pelea de Uraraka, Koda y Sato no fue nada. Espero que la siguiente puede escribirla mejor.**

 **Agradecería algun Favorito o Seguidor.**

 **Les invito a ver mis otros fics.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Mi Kosei no me detendra

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Desde que subi varios fics para navidad, descuide Fanfiction bastante.**

 **Lamento la tardanza, aparte de ocuparme de mi vida personal, aun estoy aprendiendo a usar Fanfiction.**

 **Modifique un poco los otros 2 Capítulos para arreglar unas cosas. Ojala y todo haya salido bien.**

 **Traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que si bien tiene poca aceptación. Pues lo vale.**

 **Quisiera darle las gracias a 2 seguidoras en especial:**

 **Ukinea: Gracias por seguir el fic. Por cierto dejame decirte que tu nombre me sonaba. Eres la escritora de el fic "Dad for All". Ame ese fic, valla sorpresa que me lleve al ver tu nombre de usuario. Les recomiendo ese fanfic si les gusta el Dad might. Te mando saludos y apoyo.**

 **Akasaku: Gracias por apoyarme con este fic asi como con "Temblando de amor". En un futuro subire mas IzuOcha para ti y para todos los que amen esta pareja. No lamentaras seguirme en esta plataforma. Saludos y mucho exito!**

 **Gracias a quienes apoyarón el fic, ya sea con algun comentario o marcando favorito. ¡De verdad muchas gracias!**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 *** No esta ubicado en alguna saga en especifico asi que se puede decir que no hay Spoilers.**

 *** IzuOcha o Dekuraka ( Ustedes deciden como llamarle )**

 *** Apto para casi todos.**

 *** Hero Academia es propiedad de** **Kohei Horikoshi asi como parte del estudio BONES que anima dicho manga.**

 **Aclarado y dicho esto...**

 **¡Qué comienze la historia!**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Logre revasar al villano. Pase por la planta baja con suma rapidez puesto que habian 4 villanos alli. La planta alta constaba de una tipica oficina; exceptuando una puerta con la imagen del Ying y el Yang. Me escondi alli y resulto ser un dojo de Kung - Fu. Sin soportar el cansancio me recargue en la pared y cai al suelo. Estaba muy cansado, rezo para que no me encuentren en lo que llegue ayuda. No se cuanto pasa hasta que se abre la puerta.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ese es el villano que nos ataco. Menciono que Deku se debe estar escondiendo en una oficina o en un Dojo.

Para cuando subi a la planta alta vi como el villano subio otro piso. ¿Esta no es la oficina de la que hablaba?.

Viendo un poco pude ver una puerta con el símbolo del Ying y el Yang.

- _"Ese debe ser el Dojo"_

Abri la puerta para ver a Deku que se levantaba del suelo rapidamente en una posición de Combate. Este Jadeaba, una de sus mejillas estaba algo hinchada y Sangre salia de la nariz.

Se relajo al ver que se trataba de mi y nuevamente se sento. Fui directo a su lado para verlo.

-" _¡Deku!"_

 _-"No te debes preocupar. Estoy bien"_

 _-"Claro que no, estas todo golpeado"_

 _-"No importa, debemos escondernos antes de que nos encuentren"_

 _-"Dejame ayudarte"_ Esta uso Zero Gravity para anular el peso de Deku y asi poder ayudarle a caminar.

-" _Gracias Uraraka, puedo caminar pero no tengo muchas fuerzas"_

 _-"Vamos,_ _Koda y Sato me ayudarón a derrotar a los otros 4 subordinados. Ademas que pedi ayuda. No deberían tardar mucho"_

Cuando abrio la puerta nuevamente, una patada los regreso de vuelta al Dojo. No era ninguna sorpresa que fuera el mismo villano. Aunque notarón que estaba furioso y que andaba como nuevo, sin algun signo de cansancio.

Con mucha furia azoto la puerta y cerro con llave, para despues arrojar esta por un ducto de ventilación.

 _-"¡¿De verdad no sabes lo que haz hecho?!, ¡Que no te haya atrapado en ese momento fue el error que acabo con nosotros!, ¡Llevamos años llevando a cabo trabajos para villanos de todo Japón, muchisimos años de esfuerzo para que los Heroes no nos encontraran se fuerón al diablo!... ¡GRACIAS A TI!"_

Este corrio hacia nuestros protagonistas para acabar con ellos. Uraraka alcanzo a Deku para elevarlos a ambos en el aire.

El Villano salto para darles una patada que los mando al suelo.

Deku se levanto y fue directo a golpearlo con un porcentaje bajo de One For All, el golpe lo aturdio un poco, dandole oportunidad a Uraraka de anular su peso con su Kosei. Lo tomo de sus piernas y lo arrojo a una pared.

Este tomo un bastón metalíco para poder mantenerse en pie; Uraraka anulo la antigravedad puesto que debia usarlo con cuidado para no llegar al límite.

- _"( Malditos sean, tengo la ventaja en este momento; sin embargo; no tengo idea si tendre tiempo suficiente para matarlos, espero que sigan retrasados )"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dentro de una camioneta se hallaban Kamui Woods junto a Aizawa. Estos 2 trabajarian juntos para atrapar a los villanos que tenían atrapado a Midoriya. Gracias a la polícia, se logro encontrar lo que seria la base de estos criminales.

Llegarón a un edificio cercano a el sur de la ciudad. Inspeccionando el lugar notarón una caja de madera que tenia escrito "NARIG" con sumo cuidado abrieron la caja para encontrar una pistola de acero de baja calidad.

- _"Lo que sea que signifique Narig, debe tener algo relacionado con este grupo"_

 _-"Despues mandaremos a investigar lo que significa, lo que me preocupa es el hecho que terminamos de buscar en todo este edificio, y no hay rastro de ese joven."_

Aizawa tenia en su mente que algo andaba mal. La primera razón era que se hallo la localización del escondite en muy poco tiempo, luego que Uraraka colgo, pasarón solo 4 minutos para localizarlos, ese era un tiempo exageradamente bajo; pero como era urgente salvar a Midoriya nadie protesto. El segundo motivo es que no habia nada en el lugar, no habia muebles, pasadizos secretos, o algun sistema. Ahora el tercer motivo era la pistola que tenia en sus manos.

Viendola mas detenidamente, noto que era falsa y que reflejaba mucha luz con la ventana mas cercana.

Qué torpe fue.

Logro esquivar por solo un momento una bala dirigida a su cráneo. Aunque recibio impacto de otra en su pierna, obligandolo a caer de rodillas intentando detener el dolor y el sangrado.

El heroe de madera logro evitar todas las balas dirigidas a el. Uso muchas raíces para cubrir gran parte de la planta, sintiendo algo en una de las raíces tomo oportunidad para atrapar a un Villano aparentemente invisible.

Eraserhead anulo el Kosei de este para poder ver al retenido.

- _"Basta de juegos, ¿donde se halla la verdadera guarida de su grupo?"_

 _-"Primero debo matarte"_ levanto la pistola para matar al heroe de negro; lastima que el de madera apreto su agarre antes de que pudiera jalar el gatillo.

 _-"No puedes hacer nada para matarnos mientras estes en mi merced, ahora contesta la pregunta"_

 _-"¡No lo haré!"_

Esto los irrito, este era el ejemplo perfecto de un subordinado leal, no importa que se les haga, no daran información.

Temían que con esta trampa, fuera demasiado tarde y hallaran muerto a Midoriya. Cuando pensaban que todo estaba perdido, vino una nueva esperanza... mejor dicho varias esperanzas.

De la nada llegarón aves, ardillas, perros y hasta un gorila proveniente del zoologíco.

Esto aunque podria parecer extraño tuvo sentido con las ardillas y las aves.

- _"( Estoy seguro, debe ser Koda, su Kosei le permite controlar a los animales, aparte que le encantan los animalitos tiernos... ¿Pero me pregunto porque trajo un gorila? ). ¡Kamui_!" Este llamo al otro heroe.

- _"Debemos seguirlos, uno de los estudiantes de mi clase logro encontrar la guarida, ¡Andando!"_

 _-"¿La guarida?, querras decir la casa de los 7 enanitos"_

El villano solo se le quedo viendo con una gota en la nuca, mientras Eraserhead con una vena rojisima.

- _"Crei que Present Mic se habia quedado en U.A"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

No habia transcurrido mucho desde el pensamiento del lider de la organización. La lucha continuaba: unos atacando y otros defendiendose.

- _"Han pasado muchos minutos, ¿Como es que todavía no te cansas?"_

 _-"Es debido a su Kosei, cuando luchaba contra el recuperaba energía con tocar polvo. En esta habitación no hay rastro de polvo en ningun rincón. ¿Como puedes estar asi?"_

-" _Antes de venir aqui, recupere fuerzas tomando un pequeño descanso"_

 _-"Yo tambien y comenzamos nuevamente a pelear. La pelea anterior debio cansarte. ¿Cómo es que..."_ fue golpeado en la cara.

-" _Tu voz me irrita sabes, Como no vas a dejar de preguntar sobre mi vida, te explicare sobre mi Kosei para que lo recuerdes en el cielo. Mi Kosei es Dust Absortion. Mi cuerpo desde muy temprana edad almacena Polvo en un area cercana a los musculos de mi cuerpo. Como una base de polvo cubre mi cuerpo. Me da energía con tocarlo, mi cuerpo lo absorbe para darle a mi cuerpo un poco de movilidad extra"_

 _-"Puede ser verdad; aunque note que usarlo de mas te dara menos tiempo de energia"_

 _-"Y no te equivocas pelo de arbusto, cuando termine de descansar fui al otro piso. Alli esta peor de polvo. Como tocarlo no me da mucho fruto pues lo absorbi de otra manera"_

 _-"(¿Peró como lo absorbio?)"_ pensarón ambos jovenes.

-" _Asi es, ¡Yo comí polvo!"_

Deku solo puso cara comíca de incredulidad mientras Uraraka vomito no por su Kosei sino por pensar en alguien comiendo polvo.

- _"¡Oye tu!, ¡No vomites, que me da mucho asco!_ " Exclamo el Villano cómicamente furioso al ver como reaccionarón los 2 jóvenes.

 _-"Ni se porque les explico esto, ¡Solo ando perdiendo tiempo, MUERANSE YA!"_ Ya seriamente furioso, saco una pistola y les disparo.

Deku toma a Uraraka a toda prisa mientras esquivaba las multiples balas. Una de ellas le dio en la pierna haciendolo caer. Por suerte habia un escritorio cerca para que Uraraka anulara su peso y cubrirse.

Esta se hizo flotar a si misma, a Deku y al escritorio. Lo malo es que tenia mucho peso dentro de este, para cuando intento sacar lo que habia dentro ya era tarde.

Habia llegado a su límite.

Cayeron al suelo. Midoriya gritando de dolor y Uraraka vomitando un poco, cave resaltar que se notaba fatal.

- _"Justamente ahora me tenía que quedar sin balas. Pero no me importa, ninguno puede ponerse de pie"_

Midoriya intento poner aunque fuera un solo segundo de fuerza para levantarse pero la batalla anterior, la golpiza y ni se diga la sangre del impacto de bala, le estaba cobrando muy caro.

-" _(No pense que acabara tantas veces derribado en una pelea, quisiera levantarme; pero no sirve, es como si la gravedad del planeta andubiera en mi contra )"_

Uraraka sentia que estaba muriendo, abusar de su Kosei era malo para ella, desde darle mareos o vomitos hasta inmovilidad.

 _-"( Oh Deku... tal vez pude ayudarte a defenderte de ese villano... y evitar que te matara con múltiples balas; pero... ya no puedo hacer más... me siento una inutil... prometiendome salvarte... y no puedo hacerlo )"_

Sus pensamientos fuerón cortados por el grito de Deku. El Villano le encajo un cuchillo en su pierna herida. Este lo hacia ahora en la otra, una y otra vez pero más salvajemente. ¡Quién se cree que es para lastimar a su Deku de esa forma!, ¡No lo iba a permitir!.

Para cuando este le encajaria el cuchillo en el cuello, fue golpeado, rodo hasta estrellarse con la pared.

- _"¡¿Queeé?!, tu, ¡¿Como es que andas de pie, si hace solo unos segundos te encontrabas toda muerta?!"_

La chica de Gravedad Zero lo pateo multiples veces, lo elevo y lo arrojo al otro lado de la habitación.

- _"¡Mi Kosei no me detendra!"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Aqui esta el avance**

 **Uraraka logro sacar algo de fuerza para enfrentar y derrotar de una vez por todas al villano del Dust Absortion.**

 **Uraraka, ¿Segura que puedes ganar con muy poca energía?**

 **-"Te Salvare no importa como Deku"**

 **Aghh**

 **-"¡Deku, aguanta!** **, ¡No tarda la ayuda, solo un poco mas!, ¡DEKU!"**

Capítulo 4: Flotando de la confesión.

 **Vé mas all** **á!**

 **¡Plus Ultra!**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Poco a poco hago Capítulos mas largos.**

 **El siguiente sera el final de este fanfic, se que han esperado demasiado por continuación de este, solo les pido un poco más de paciencia.**

 **En los comentarios me gustaría ver su opinión:**

 *** ¿La espera valio la pena?**

 *** ¿Fue un buen capítulo?**

 *** ¿Tengo talento?**

 *** ¿Escribi una buena batalla?**

 **Recomienden Crossing Worlds a todos los que puedan, para asi muchos se entretengan con mis historias de Hero Academia o algun otro anime o Juego.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Flotando de la confesión

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **En esta esquina se encuentra Uraraka Ochaco, la cual merece más protagonismo, asi como ser pareja oficial de Deku... ( Ya quisiera yo, rezo para que suceda eso y no el Kachaco, que lo odio ), dueña del Kosei Zero Gravity y alguien muy querida por los fans.**

 **En la otra esquina se encuentra... el Villano que absorbe polvo con tocarlo y hasta comerlo XD, que no tiene nombre, ni le di una apariencia.**

 **LOL**

 **Perdón por la comedia innecesaria, pude inventar un Kosei entre comillas original, pero no pude darle nombre aunque fuera el villano principal del fic y en cuanto a su apariencia, pues... no se. Imaginense a un pandillero o a un motociclista rudo.**

 **La batalla final de estos 2 llego junto a el fin de este fanfic. Más tarde les dare detalles para el futuro.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 *** No esta ubicado en alguna saga en especifico asi que se puede decir que no hay Spoilers.**

 *** IzuOcha o Dekuraka ( Ustedes deciden como llamarle )**

 *** Apto para casi todos.**

 *** Hero Academia es propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi asi como parte del estudio BONES que anima dicho manga.**

 **Aclarado y dicho esto...**

 **¡Qué comienze la historia!**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Tenia las fuerzas necesarias, ¡Era ahora o Nunca!, ¡Ganar o Perder!, ¡Vivir o Mirir!

El Villano corrio hacia ella con un cuchillo en cada mano, floto sobre el para tomarlo rapidamente por su cuello para elevarlo y patearlo en la cara causando el que se estrelle contra el techo.

Ambos fuerón al suelo, primero el villano cayendo de espalda y posteriormente Uraraka dandole un golpe en el estomago.

Ese golpe de la niña le saco el aire, la golpeo para quitarsela de encima, vio que el techo se rompio un poco del impacto. Habia un poco de polvo que caia, abrio la boca para comerse lo poco que caia.

La energía que consiguio era muy leve pero le serviría.

Logro frenar una patada de la niña y ahora este la arrojo a ella contra la pared. Tomo uno de los cuchillos y se lo arrojo al cuello. Fallo.

Saco su ultimo cuchillo y le hizo un corte en la frente, luego le dio una patada en la cara haciendola rodar.

Esta anula su peso asi como el de un bate de Beisbol para utilizarlo rapido. Le tira el cuchillo para darle un golpe en la cabeza. Pierde el bate de un golpe y esquiva de forma continua.

Cuando Uraraka se estaba parando luego de un puñetzo vio que le iba a encajar uno de los cuchillos; pero...

Deku, aun y cuando estaba golpeado y en mal estado, la termino salvando.

Esta vez fue acuchillado en el hombro, cayo al suelo y le apunto al hombre con One For All.

El golpe le dio en la cara haciendolo chocar contra la pared, provocando una grieta.

Gimiendo de dolor intenta levantarse pero cae. La sangre del hombro fue suficiente para que se desmayara.

Uraraka con ojos llorosos solo estaba de pie viendo como Deku la salvaba una vez más.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

¡SIEMPRE ERA LO MISMO!

¡JURANDOME SER UNA HEROE!

¡QUERIENDO MEJORAR!

¡¿Y TODO PARA QUÉ?!

¡PARA QUÉ ME VEA A MI MISMA SER UNA BUENA PARA NADA!

¡SIEMPRE ACABO EN PROBLEMAS PARA QUÉ DEKU ME TÉRMINE SALVANDO!

¡Y PARA COLMO TERMINO VIENDO COMO QUEDA GOLPEADO Y SANGRANDO!

¡HABÍA HECHO UNA PROMESA!

¡QUÉ SALVARÍA A DEKU ESTA VEZ!

 _-"(¡Todo se repitío una vez más!")_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

De vuelta a la realidad, el villano comia polvo de la grieta y se preparo para acabar con esa mocosa. Volteo a verla para ver su puño hacia el.

Uraraka anulo el peso de ambos para flotar.

Lanzo un puñetazo a su rostro.

 _-"¡Esto es por golpear a Deku!"_

Lanzo una patada en la pierna.

 _-"¡Esto es por el impacto de bala!"_

Lanzo una gran patada salvajemente directa a las bolas del villano.

 _-"¡Esto es por acuchillarlo de manera salvaje!"_

Lanzo un gran cabezazo para tomarlo de los hombros y arrojarlo una vez más contra la pared.

 _-"¡Esto es por su hombro!"_

No dejaría que ese sin vergüenza coma más polvo.

 _-"¡Liberar!"_

 _-"( ¡Ahora soy yo quien esta recibiendo una paliza!, ¡Mi energía ya se esta acabando! )"_

Poniendose frente al villano, tomo una pose muy parecida a la de Deku cuando luchaba y Lanzo un gran puñetazo mientras gritaba.

 _-"¡Vé Más Alla!, ¡Plus Ultra!"_

El Villano cayo al suelo adolorido, parecía que se acabarón todas las fuentes de polvo de su cuerpo.

Fue esta la primera vez que se puso en los zapatos de Deku, mejor dicho de un verdadero heroe. Hubiera celebrado; de ser posible claro. Ella tambien se quedo sin fuerzas, cayo al suelo, vomito un poco y levanto la cabeza para ver a Deku inconsciente.

La sangre de la nariz, la de sus piernas y la del hombro se juntarón para formar un enorme charco de sangre. Ella tambien se encontraba sangrando; pero que era sangre de un simple corte a 4 heridas graves.

Gracias a dios la ayuda llego.

La puerta del Dojo salio volando en varios trozos diminutos de un golpe, creia que se trataba de All Might, fue raro ver un gorila. Luego de el vinierón ardillas, Pajaros y perros. Uno de estos comenzo a aullar tratando de llamar la atención. Aizawa Sensei llego hacía ella para revisarla, luego de que Kamui Woods llamara una ambulancia, me levantarón para llevarme al hospital, vi como un perro lamía la mejilla de Deku para reanimarlo mientras este lloraba. Deku

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dentro de un bar, no el de la Liga de Villanos, aunque parecido. Un hombre fumaba con decepción mientras veia en un celular las noticias.

 _-"Rayos, había durado muchos años, pense que jámas los tendrían acorralados"_

 _-"Y pronto te tendrán a ti tambien, ¿Dime que clase de Estúpido pone su nombre en los productos?"_

 _-"Puse mi nombre; escrito al réves, se que parece tonto, no me preocupa pues los heroes son demasiado tontos, estoy seguro que por querer salvar a ese niño, se les olvido la caja de Narig"_

 _-"Santo cielo contigo Giran"_

 _-"Como sea, perdimos otro grupo, solo espero que Shigaraki no se valla a quejar con nosotros"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Luego de descansar por unas horas me dierón el alta. No me puedo ir todavía. Le pedi a Koda que me llevara a la habitación donde tenían internado a Deku.

Antes de entrar, la mayoría de la clase me dijo:

 _-"Sigue protegiendolo, porfavor"_ Sato

 _-"Desperto hace media hora, revisalo"_ Mina

 _-"Me alegra que esten a salvo; ¡Peró no quiero que les suceda algo como esto otra vez!"_ Iida

 _-"Se tranquila"_ Ojiro

Koda nuevamente movio sus manos dando a entender que necesitaba espacio.

Note que llamaba a muchas aves para que cantaran de forma suave y tranquila.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Este tenia vendajes en casi todo su cuerpo, a pesar de eso me ve y pregunta.

 _-"¿Uraraka, te encuentras bien?"_

 _-"... No, ¡Claro que no!"_

 _-"Pero"_

 _-"No me puedo encontrar bien cuando otra vez acabas en el hospital de esta forma. Deku, finalmente pude ser util, Derrote a ese villano y al final llego la ayuda antes de que murieras por desangramiento. Es por esto que te dire 2 cosas. La primera es que no permitire que me salves nunca más. Y la segunda es que... yo. Te amo"_

 _-"Uraraka yo... yo... yo... yo... quiero apoyarte a que seas heroe profesional, pedire ayuda para que mejoremos y nunca nos pase esto de nuevo. Hare lo posible para cumplir con tu deseo porque, yo tambien te amo."_

Fue tierno el como se lo dijo, avanzo a la cama y con cuidado lo abrazo para dar el primer beso. En sus sueños se veia la misma escena pero en un campo donde estrellas fugazes pasaban por el cielo. Fue romantico a pesar de encontrarse en el hospital, con las aves cantando suavemente y ese pitido de alteración.

¿Pitido de alteración?

¡OH NO!

 _-"¡DEKU, LO SIENTO!"_

 _-"¡URARAKA!, ¡Porfavor bajame de aquí!"_ grito de forma comica al estar cerca del techo.

Utilizo Zero Gravity con cuidado para bajar lentamente, luego de hoy aprendio que la gravedad aparte de ser parte de su kosei, es también algo que puede ir a su contra. Se hizo otra promesa: El ir contra la gravedad.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **¿Fue de su agrado?**

 **Post Aclaraciones:**

 **1_ Gracias Akasaku por la idea de patearle las bolas al villano XD, me dio risa cuando lo lei en el comentario, luego de pensarlo decidi escribirlo.**

 **2_ No tengo idea si Koda es capaz de controlar un gorila, puede controlar insectos y muchos como se ve cuando este y Jiro se enfrentan a Present Mic. Muchos animales pero pequeños, quería investigar pero luego de varios meses en pausa, decidi dejarlo.**

 **3_ Habra sin falta un fic para el cumpleaños de Deku el 15 de Julio.**

 **4_ Trabajo ya en varios fics de otros animes, si les gusto este, vallan a mi perfil para ver que tengo escrito.**

 **5_ Es muy cliche que Deku acabe en el hospital por ayudar a Uraraka; pero al menos este fic es uno de los pocos donde esta pelea de verdad.**

 **Quienes siguierón el fic y marcarón favorito les doy gracias.**

 **Recomiendenlo en grupos, asi como con amigos. Esto con el proposito de ser mas los que leamos buenas historias.**

 **Nos vemos en futuros fanfics.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
